Life After Death
by lunarocks14
Summary: <html><head></head>Fred's gone and George just wants to curl up and forget the world. Angelina has other ideas. George/Angelina.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Author's Note: It's awful, I know, but bear with me. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, or the songs, sadly. Being a millionaire would solve all of my problems... Anyway, the songs, in order of appearance: Broken Strings, by James Morrison featuring Nelly Furtado, Until You Were Gone by Chipmunk featuring Esme Denteers, and Heartbreak by Sophie Ellis-Bexter featuring the Freemasons. **

George Weasley woke up screaming "Nooo!" for what felt like the millionth time.

He had been dreaming about his brother, Fred. He always did. Although – they weren't dreams. They were recurring nightmares – always the same...

Fred's death.

He breathed in deeply and shakily, then looked opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the calendar – a big, red circle on it.

Fred's funeral was today.

He was gonna have to leave the house today, for the first time since Fred's death.

For the first time in six days, he had to leave the house.

He sighed wearily, dragging himself out of bed slowly. He heaved himself into the shower and turned it on. Cold water cascaded over him – anyone else would have called it numbingly cold, but George was already numb.

He turned the shower off, towelled off, and walked back to his bed slowly. Even the easiest of tasks seemed hard. He turned his radio on.

"_Running back through the fire, when there's nothing left to save. It's like chasing the very last train, when it's too late... too late _–"

He switched stations, wondering why he ever got such a stupid Muggle device.

"_I didn't know how much I'd miss you, until you were gone, gone, gone –_"

Tears threatened. Before they could flood him and melt the frozen lake that was his heart, he pressed the button to change stations again.

"_I've tried to hold myself together... tried to forget you've gone away... the tears I've cried... they won't subside..._"

George hit the off button, tears pouring down his face. He wiped them away and got changed in silence, into the suit his mother had brought him for the funeral.

It had been hanging on his door, like a dark omen. Standing in front of his door, he took a deep breath before opening it.

He managed the stairs... somehow.

Since Fred's death, he'd been living back at the Burrow.

Molly Weasley looked up and smiled as she saw him. She hurried to his side. "George, dear, are you okay?" She asked, eyes full of concern.

Well, it wasn't as if she could mistake him for Fred anymore. Not that that was any comfort. If anything, it made it worse... knowing that he and Fred would never play mind games on people by pretending to be each other...

He shrugged and sat down at the table, pouring out some random type of cereal.

"Dear? You don't like Shreddies," his mother said gently.

He dug in, not caring. Everything tasted like cardboard, anyway. Stuff that was meant to be his favourite food tasted like cardboard. He finished and stood up, going outside to the car, where he waited until his father came out and unlocked it. He climbed in without a word to anyone and Ginny came outside with Hermione, who had come over with Harry, both looking beautiful but suitably tragic. Bill, Charlie and Percy were going separately, as they didn't live at home.

Ron came out of the house with Harry, both talking earnestly, but they stopped when they saw George. He rested his head miserably on the window and gazed out of it. His father got into the drivers' seat, his mother into the passenger seat.

The rest of them sat in the expanded back seat, Ron and Hermione holding hands, and Harry with his arm around Ginny, comforting her.

They arrived at the funeral and George sat through the hymns, the prayers, and the Bible readings, with his head bowed, but he didn't feel as bad as he had imagined he would feel. None of this _felt_ like Fred. Especially not the stuff about the end of life, and Heaven.

Then Angelina Johnson, Fred's ex, got up in front of the mike. She was giving the eulogy. The family had asked her to, something George had had a hand in, before he holed himself up in his room for several days.

Angelina started, and everyone listened. "We're here today for Fred Weasley. Fred was the kind of guy who would be sitting here now getting bored stiff, making jokes and betting on how much longer I'm going to go on talking for."

There was a short ripple of laughter. "To Fred, laughter was everywhere. He made jokes out of everything, even if the occasion sometimes didn't call for it.

He never enjoyed exams, preferring to spend his time with his twin brother, making Canary Creams and Nosebleed Nougat. This may have contributed to his bad OWL results, but he never regretted that. He and George both dropped out of school in a spectacular fashion, and I believe that many others will follow in their footsteps."

There were a few chuckles in the audience. "Fred could liven up any occasion, no matter how boring or sad. I seem to remember the only time I ever saw him being serious was at Dumbledore's funeral. He was still laughing as he died.

But Fred had other attributes. He was incredibly brave. He risked his life to help Harry Potter to safety, and joined in the battle that ended Voldemort's life. In doing this, he lost his own life. And it is for this reason that we are here today.

But we are not only here to grieve; we are here to celebrate the beautiful 18 years of Fred's life. He touched many hearts, and helped make the world a better place. This is why we are here today; to celebrate the life of one so loved."

The whole hall was in tears by now, especially the Weasleys, who were all pretty much bawling their eyes out.

"So I hope you'll all remember Fred's happy times, as well as the sad times." She smiled through eyes filled with tears.

George went through the rest of the proceedings like it was a dream. He floated around, letting people pat him, hug him and tell him they were sorry. None of it felt real. It just couldn't be real. Fred couldn't be dead... he'd been too alive to die.

"Hey, George." Angelina was standing in front of him with a warm smile. "You must be feeling like crap. I'm sorry."

He nodded and a few seconds passed before he managed to speak. "Thanks... the eulogy..." he croaked.

She squeezed his arm and smiled slightly. "It's okay. I was touched that your family asked me to do it. I heard it was your idea?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah..."

She nodded, stepped forward and hugged him gently. "Thanks..."

He managed to pull his mouth into a smile. "Hey, it's okay."

"What are friends for, huh?" She asked gently.

He shrugged, wishing for this to be over already so he could go home.

The weeks passed. For George, still in an almost catatonic state, every week was the same. But there was one thing that was changing...

His family were getting over it. Three weeks after Fred's death, his mother was laughing at something Lee had said. Two months after, Ron and Harry were teasing Ginny about how hard the NEWTs were supposed to be. Four months after, Fleur and Bill were announcing that she was pregnant.

George just couldn't move on. He had been the other half of a whole. Without Fred, he couldn't _be_.

Months passed. People tried to talk to him, and got only blank looks and shrugs for their troubles. He heard his parents talking about "depression" and sending him to see a specialist in teenage depression. They decided against sending him to see a psychiatrist, not wanting to upset him.

People walked on eggshells around him and mollycoddled him. But in the end, he wasn't coping. He didn't go into work – how could he, without Fred? – and barely ever left his room, never mind the house.

**A/N: It's gonna be three chapters long, I think. Reviews welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**A/N: I know it's a short fanfic, I think it deserves three chapters though. It needs them.**

**DISCLAIMER: As far as I know, I'm not JK Rowling. She owns these characters. I, sadly, don't.**

Angelina had come to visit, George noticed with the detached part of his brain. He could hear her talking to his mother.

He glanced at the calendar. 11 months since Fred's death. A part of him was briefly surprised about how much time had passed, but that was soon squashed.

He heard footsteps on the stairs, but ignored them, staring out of the window but not seeing the view.

"George!" Angelina called, flinging open his door and standing there like some avenging angel of death.

He turned and looked at her, pulling his features into a frown.

She walked across the room to him. "Wanna come for a walk?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He stared at her for a second, then shook his head.

She bit her lip, as if trying to keep the lid on something she wanted to say, then exploded.

"George, you've got to do _something_!"

He stared at her blankly.

"Are you gonna go into the shop again?" She challenged, then, getting no response: "Are you gonna _close _it?" She sighed and then folded her arms, glaring at him. "George, would Fred want you to be like this?" She asked softly.

He shrugged.

"He wouldn't want you to waste your life, George!" She snapped. "He'd want you to _do _something–"

"What?" He interrupted.

She frowned at him for a second, then her expression cleared and she let out an exasperated sigh. "Something. _Anything_! Play Quidditch. Play stupid pranks on people. Tell a joke!" She watched him for a response.

"I... I can't." He muttered.

"Look, I know Fred died – hell, we all know it! – and I accept that you're finding it hard. But it's been nearly a year now. You can't spend your whole life wallowing in grief and guilt."

"Why? What's the point?" He asked.

She looked like she wanted to slap him. "Fred would want you to move on! If he was here, he'd be shaking you and telling you to stop being such an _idiot_!"

He glared at her, temper flaring for a split second, before his energy ran out. "Whatever."

"No! Not whatever! George, have you looked at yourself? You're like... a husk. Like something in you _died._"

"Well, something _did._" He muttered. "Look, I'm too tired to have this argument..."

"YOU'RE NOT ARGUING! THAT'S THE POINT!" She yelled, taking him by surprise. She yanked him to his feet. "You're not even George anymore! It's like you died when Fred did! And I'm sorry he died, and I miss him _so much_, but you gotta get over it! MOVE ON!"

"Why should I? There's no point!" He argued, finding a spark of life and defiance.

"No point. George, you're 19! You can get a girlfriend, or a job, or get married and have kids, or turn gay..." she stared at him pointedly, then rolled her eyes. "See? You're not George anymore. He'd have _reacted_ to that last one."

"I am." He protested, then he glared at her suddenly, filled with venom. "It's like nothing you can imagine, having your twin taken away from you! It's like... oh, why the hell am I trying to explain to you?" He turned his head away.

She slapped him around the face. He gasped, trying to find words to respond. "For God's SAKES! George, he's dead. He's not coming back. Ever. You have to accept it and move on! You're a Gryffindor. Be BRAVE!"

"But I'm not brave," he protested feebly.

"You were Sorted into Gryffindor! You're brave! You joined the Order, fought Voldemort, _insulted_ him for God's sakes!"

"I had Fred then." He answered.

"GEORGE!" She screamed at him. "Fred is DEAD. You gotta look towards the future!"

Her words were pulling him out of the numb shell he'd retreated into. "What right have you got to come in here and yell at me?"

"I'm your friend, I have _every _right." She replied with a fierce look.

He shrugged, sitting back down on his bed.

She knelt down in front of him. "George. Remember who you were before? _Be_ him again."

He stared at her, then turned his face away. It felt like inside him, something was waking up.

He didn't want to, but he felt it, as well as a huge lump of overwhelming grief. He collapsed sideways, lying in the foetal position on his bed, tears running down his face, thick and fast. Angelina sat gently next to him, then curled herself around him carefully and just held him. He cried for a long time. Sorrow like the sadness he felt wasn't going to go away easily.

After a time – it could've been minutes, hours, days... – the clench on his heart loosened.

He uncurled, sat up, ate, slept normal hours... Angelina had left by then. She visited as much as she could take out of her work.

His family were glad to have him back, properly. But he still didn't leave the house. He didn't feel up to it.

The anniversary of Fred's death came and went. George cried for the majority of that day, and didn't join the family when they went to lay flowers on Fred's grave.

A few weeks later, Angelina bounced into his room with a grin on her face, throwing open the curtains. "Happy Birthday!" She announced.

He squinted against the bright light. "You... what?"

"You're 20 today," she pointed out with a beam.

His eyebrows hit the ceiling. "How the hell did I leave my teenage years without noticing?"

She shrugged gently and sat on the end of his bed, passing him a present. "We-ell, you were still in mourning last year."

"Actually, I was born in the afternoon." He said vaguely, attempting to open the present.

She placed her hand on her heart and stared at him in wonder. "Woah. You made a joke."

He snorted and shook his head. "Sign of the apocalypse, now, is it?"

She nodded and leant towards him as he managed to open the present, eyes wide with anticipation.

It was a framed picture of Fred and George, standing with their arms around each other, in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

He stared at it for a few moments, then looked up at Angelina.

She squeezed his hand. "Fred would have wanted it to carry on." She murmured.

He nodded and squeezed her hand, before placing the picture on his bedside cabinet. "Thanks." He choked out. She hugged him tightly.

**A/N: I know Angelina's a bit of a bitch, but really, she just wants him to move on and be happy. :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Living The Day

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters (surprise, surprise).**

_Six months later..._

George, dressed in a smart suit, stood in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on the re-opening day, arm around Angelina as he announced that Angelina would be his partner in business. It was nearly time to cut the tape and let everyone in.

It had been six months since he decided to re-open. It had taken that long to repair the damage done by the Death Eaters, re-stock the shop, and re-hire the staff.

A microphone was shoved in his face as the reporter yelled, "Any comment on the face that it will no longer be _Weasley's _Wizard Wheezes if Johnson becomes your partner?"

The crowd hushed slightly, wanting to hear the answer.

George looked around at everyone, then grinned cheekily. "Oh, but it will be." He lifted Angelina's hand to show off the ring that twinkled on her engagement finger.

Predictably, the cameras went crazy. George kissed Angelina's cheek. "I love you." He whispered.

She grinned and blushed. "I love you too."

"Thank you for being there for me," he told her, squeezing her to him and smiling.

"Do you still not think we should've told your family first?" She asked teasingly.

"No, I think this way makes it a lovely surprise for everyone." He told her, chuckling. He searched for his family members who were standing in the audience, some looking shell-shocked.

Charlie, who had come across from Romania, stood a bit apart from the rest of the crowd, hands in his pockets, beaming up at the happily engaged couple.

Billy winked at him, arm around Fleur, who was holding the hand of one-and-a-half-year-old Victoire and carrying Dominique in her other arm.

Percy looked slightly disapproving, presumably of having not been informed, but smiled at his younger brother anyway.

Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands, smiled affectionately up at them.

Ginny, standing next to Harry, head on his shoulder, shot George a grin and a thumbs-up. He grinned back at her.

Finally, he spotted his parents. His mother had her hands over her mouth, eyes sparkling with joy for her son. She took her hands away and mouthed, "I'm so proud, I love you!" He mouthed "I love you too," and smiled at the surprise on his father's face.

Angelina leant her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair with a grin.

The countdown ensued, and he turned slightly so he could see the tape. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! ZERO!"

Angelina shook her head, wincing slightly with all the racket, as George blasted the tape with his wand to open the shop officially. Watching the people pour inside, she smiled. "They seem too happy that it's open to care much that we're engaged."

"Would you rather I'd announced it on the news during an interview?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "This way's perfect." She glanced up. "I bet Fred's watching us and smiling."

He took her hand in his and kissed her. "Of course he is."

****A/N: Reviews loved and appreciated. :3**  
><strong>


End file.
